


Always

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2020 Tokyo, Future Fic, Hella fluffy, M/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they stand on the highest stage, Kageyama wonders if either him or Hinata can ever defeat one another because he can't imagine them not being side by side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This was a response to the Tumblr 'things you said' meme, to the prompt: '21. things you said when we were on top of the world'.

His throat raw from celebration, Kageyama does not feel the heaviness of his tired limbs. He can hurt later; now is for the moment. He has literally worked his entire life to stand here today.

The sound from the crowd is insane, but it fuels Kageyama’s fervor. For the first time since Barcelona and well before he was born, Japan finally won an Olympic volleyball match. And then another. And another. And more still after that.

It is the gold medal game of the 2020 Tokyo Olympics — the highest and brightest stage. Yet, for the first time in his life, Kageyama does not feel the need to remain on the court, because there is literally none that transcend this place, this moment, this feel.

And Hinata is there, hugging him so hard that his feet are leaving the ground.

“We did it,” Hinata yells, his voice nearly drowned by the screaming spectators, who are awash in the red and white of the home team.

“We did it,” Kageyama repeats softly, though he knows there is no way Hinata can hear him.

They’re just college students, barely out of their third year, and now they are Olympians. Gold medalists. Sports history books will have their names until they stop recording such things altogether. Hinata will probably be listed above him, but for the moment, he can’t begin to care. It doesn’t matter because they will be listed together. Volleyball pundits will mention them when they talk about Japan, the team that fell from Olympic volleyball grace but rose from the ashes.

Where have they heard _that_ story before?

Victory burns bright and hot in his chest as he looks at Hinata, a little taller now, but just barely. It had been a delicious experience to see the towering Americans look at a man no less than a head shorter than any one of them (even their libero) and gape as he rose above them all and slammed the match point in for his home country.

Pride doesn’t begin to describe what Kageyama feels. Not just in himself and his team, but for this person who has almost become a part of him. Once opponents on the court, they are now an inseparable pair, their chemistry liquefying anything in its path, leaving barriers broken and smoldering in their wake.

Kageyama has never felt higher in his life, and nothing is impossible. Nothing is untouchable now. Drawing a deep breath through his dry, raspy throat, Kageyama clutches Hinata and crushes their mouths together for everyone to see.

And for one surreal moment, no one else is there but them.

They separate, staring breathlessly at one another for a long while, even as their teammates are lining up to receive medals. Ushijima lands a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze, letting him know it is time to go, but Kageyama’s feet are rooted in that spot.

Hinata is the one who finds his words first. “I’m never going to beat you, am I?”

Blinking in surprise, Kageyama’s brow crinkles as he tries to find meaning in what Hinata has said. “What?”

“I’m never going to beat you, because you’ll always be there next to me, won’t you.”

It is not a question to either of them because they both know it to be true. As long as either of them are playing volleyball, Kageyama wants Hinata to be there. But when their knees no longer support the weight of a thousand jumps and their backs no longer hold them up straight, Kageyama still wants to be there with him.

They are a pair, a matched set meant to sit next to each other in every arena. It has been years since either of them has counted wins and losses between the two of them because the numbers are always the same. There is nowhere one of them goes that the other does not follow, and there is no place else Kageyama wants to be, he realizes.

Therefore, there is no question in Kageyama’s voice when he answers, “Always.”


End file.
